The present invention relates to a feed device, in particular for use in machines for processing pasty or liquid food mixtures, such as in machines for pasteurizing ice-cream mixtures, confectioner's custard mixtures, or the like.
It is common practice, in numerous working and processing methods, and in particular when processing ice-cream mixtures and similar food preparations, to add certain ingredients after an initial mixing of the material commonly referred to as the "base". These ingredients may be liquid, solid or semisolid. This operation is usually carried out by opening the lid of the processing chamber. However, for obvious reasons of operator safety, opening the lid of the chamber necessitates switching off both the mixing means and the thermal conditioning system inside the said chamber. Stoppages such as these adversely affect the homogeneity of the mixture and could result in a deterioration of its principal organoleptic properties, taking into account that the mixture cooling process also is interrupted during such stoppages. Another disadvantage that may arise as a result of these interruptions is that the hygienic conditions of the processing environment could also be jeopardized, given that a large part of the mass of product being processed could, during stoppages of this sort, come into contact with the outside environment.